National Protection Process
The National Protection Process is a military type organization that is involved in the coup that deposes Mechanikat. It consists of foxes and vixens from Latin America particularly Argentina, Brazil, Chile, Colombia, Ecuador, Bolivia, Paraguay, Panama and Mexico with some of it's vixens also coming from Spain and Italy. It is named after the National Reorganization Process. History The National Protection Process was formed in 1976 during the time of Jorge Rafael Videla and the National Reorganization Process and the group started as a guerrilla group. At first it was limited to Argentine foxes but soon it began to build as South American military dictatorships came to an end particularly in Brazil, Argentina, Colombia, Uruguay ,Ecuador, Peru, Nicaragua, Bolivia, Paraguay, Chile, El Salvador and Panama though many leaders came from countries which had been under dictatorship before the N.P.P was made. The leader of the N.P.P Jorge gave them shelter in their home city giving the organization the name of "National Protection Process" and after the National Reorganization Process was overthrown the N.P.P fled Argentina and by the time the National Reorganization Process was overthrown the N.P.P was no longer a guerrilla group but a paramilitary one. And it grew stronger when 28 Mexican foxes fled from Mexico when they heard of the National Protection Process sheltering other "dictators" The N.P.P soon developed into a more disciplined conventional army but it was not yet an army, after fleeing from South America Jorge moved the N.P.P to Europe and during the N.P.P's time in Europe he strengthened relations with two then crime bosses: Serbia's most popular leaders in organized crime and leader of the Yugoslav Alliance Radoslav and the leader of another small criminal gang Alberto. During this time there were reports of kidnappings from both sides one kidnapping in Croatia and a whole lot more in Italy and Spain both of which proved successful but little did anyone know that these two crime bosses who ordered the kidnappings would soon become part of what would be known as the Animalian Patriotic Front. After their time in Europe the N.P.P was moved back to Latin America with their prisoners and at this time it changed into a military style organization rather than a secret organization. Those they had kidnapped were taken to their base in Buenos Aires, recruited into the N.P.P and turned from modest vixens (secret agents in the case of some) into highly disciplined and trained soldiers becoming the N.P.P's women's wing being trained heavily by Jorge's wife Raquel and being skilled also in espionage as well as military training. The N.P.P had not been involved in war or battle until a coup led by Hunter overthrew the dictatorial leadership of Mechanikat but it did help shelter the Fox Junta and the Animalian Patriotic Front during the dictatorship. When Hunter came to power he had thousands of the Junta's supporters arrested, tried and imprisoned. But by the time Hunter came to power half of the Junta supporters were either dead or had fled and only five members of the Junta had been tried and 3 supporters had been indicted. After a list was handed to Jorge on who to arrest for supporting the Junta Jorge and the N.P.P decided they would no longer co-operate and went back to Argentina only to return to shelter Brainy Barker from the police and the last surviving Junta forces looking for her. As in the case of the coup the N.P.P was forced to retreat and Brainy was captured but it launched a final offensive leading to the deaths of the last of the Junta prisoners and also the capture of the last Junta leader out of prison Zira. Once their job had been done the N.P.P traveled back to Argentina. Relations with other organizations Fox Junta The Fox Junta is generally regarded along with the A.P.F to be the N.P.P's closest ally owing to a similarity in nationalities and languages, both fought on the same side in the second Animalian coup and they also provided a safe haven to the Junta when both the Junta and the A.P.F fled Animalia. Animalian Patriotic Front The relations between the Animalian Patriotic Front and the N.P.P are influenced by the fact the N.P.P had alliances with two members of the A.P.F in their past Radoslav and Alberto and these alliances are generally considered to be part of the foundations of both organizations, at least in the development area. Animalian resistance Animalian military students Amongst the A.M.S the N.P.P is not only respected but it is also revered and this is the case with it's two main allies however though it is revered in the A.M.S it is very cautious to a certain extent in it's reverence of the National Protection Process and it's allies. Road Rovers The N.P.P and the Rovers have rarely, if ever, interacted with each other during their time however this does not mean they are not allies because they are. The only exception is that they have not fought on the same side and those Rovers who have are Charlotte and Hunter who were the only ones who fought in the second coup as the others were imprisoned. Once Hunter became president of Animalia the relations experienced a little deterioration but ultimately improved following the release of Brainy Barker from prison. Animalian Mujahideen Though they never interact the relations between the Mujahideen and the N.P.P are considered to be a lot better than those between the A.M.S and the Mujahideen and other Arab fighters in general. The only time they have fought alongside each other however is in the second Animalian coup. Animalian Resistance Army Though the A.R.A have only interacted with the N.P.P once the leaders of the A.R.A Osama, Ayman and Abu consider the N.P.P and their allies equally close allies. However relations experienced a slight deterioration when the N.P.P offered sanctuary for the A.R.A which many members furiously rejected but soon improved again. Abu also calls these offers "Absolutely out of the question." Liberators of Animalia Relations between the L.O.A and the N.P.P are considered to be a lot better than relations between the N.P.P and other Arab fighters in the resistance however they too refuse sanctuary but though it's fighters refuse sanctuary it's members do not reject them as furiously as Arab fighters do. Dictatorship and Persecution Resistance Army Relations between the N.P.P and the D.A.P.R.A are often likened to the relations between the L.O.A and the N.P.P as the D.A.P.R.A's relations with the N.P.P are a lot better than most Arab fighter groups, even the Arab women fighters. Animalian Junta Relations with the Animalian Junta are virtually non-existent owing to the N.P.P's alliance with the main Anti-Junta groups; the Fox Junta and the Animalian Patriotic Front. Animalian National Socialist Union Relations with the A.N.S.U are equally non-existent due to the N.P.P's alliance with the Fox Junta and the Animalian Patriotic Front and the A.N.S.U's alliance with the Animalian Junta Animalian Junta collaborators The N.P.P has no relations with the collaborators of the Animalian Junta but their relations are neither good nor bad as they rarely interact with each other, only doing so in the second Animalian coup. Members Males Females Other factions The N.P.P was also the first group in the Anthro world and against the Junta to have a navy which is particularly prominent in Operation Hood and is under the command of it's double accomplices. The navy consists of mainly battleships, destroyers and submarines and is also operated by it's accomplices. Their officers are also well known as many do not wear the traditional military attire as other naval officers, mostly those using torpedo boats that act as secondary escort. Most of these ships would also be used by both the Tyrannian and Animalian Navy. Destroyers Submarines Warships Fast attack craft and gunboats Category:Organization Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Foxes